List of Mixtapes
1979 * 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * Final Destination (Juelz Santana mixtape) * The Collectors Edition Vol. 1 (Strong Arm Steady mixtape) * Gangs of L.A (Strong Arm Steady mixtape) 2004 * Back Like Cooked Crack Pt. 1 (Juelz Santana mixtape) * Don Cisco Presents - Mecca of Tha Game (Don Cisco mixtape) 2005 * May 30: Autopsie Vol. 1 (Booba mixtape) * Prince Of The City: Welcome To Pistolvania (mixtape) * Back Like Cooked Crack Pt. 2 (Juelz Santana mixtape) 2006 * December 5: Mob Shit (Crime Mob mixtape) * Tha Hood Classic (Bilo Da Kid mixtape) * Back Like Cooked Crack Pt. 3 (Juelz Santana mixtape) 2007 * January 22: Autopsie Vol. 2 (Booba mixtape) * Grow Season (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * Prince Of The City 2 (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * Hood Classic Vol.2 (Bilo Da Kid mixtape) * Violence is now always the ANSWER (Snagga Shee mixtape) * The Blast Off (mixtape) 2008 * Febuary 1: Mtl: More Than Lyrics * Febuary 8: Mtl: More Than Lyrics 2 * Febuary 18: Capitale du Crime Vol.1 (La Fouine mixtape) * May 21: Mtl: More Than Lyrics 3 * December 27: The 808 Experiment: Vol 1 (mixtape) * December 27: A Kid Named Cudi (KiD CuDi mixtape) * Star Power (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * The Green Tape (K-Boy mixtape) * Gangsta Shit For Breakfast (Snagga Shee mixtape) D@X Global * A-Bomb Mixtape (mixtape) 2009 * April 29: Je Suis Le Présent (Jocky mixtape) * June 24: California Earthquake (K-Boy mixtape) * June 29: Autopsie Vol. 3 (Booba mixtape) * August 6: Tragik Error: Mixtape (C.a.M. mixtape) * November 14, 2009: The Bad Guy (MG mixtape) * November 25, 2009: Bigga Rankin Presents Tha Cracka Everybody Talkin Bout * Blood Module Mixtape (Redrum781 mixtape) * Flight School (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * How Fly (mixtape) (with Curren$y) * Burn After Rolling (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) 2010 * January 11: Da Misunderstood Empire (C.a.M mixtape) * January 14: Return Of The King (MG mixtape) * January 18: Capitale du Crime Vol.2 (La Fouine mixtape) * April 14: Kush & Orange Juice (Wiz Khalifa mixtape) * April 19: Mixtape Vol 3 (Cobna mixtape) * April 22: Chronic 2010 (mixtape) * October 13, 2010: Bad Guy 1.5 (MG mixtape) * September 27: Green Lantern hosted by Dj Cassius Cain * November 2, 2010: 1 800 411 Pain The Mixtape (MG mixtape) * November 18: Its A Cutthroat World Mixtape (C.a.M mixtape) * November 22: California Earthquake (FACE mixtape) * Don't Get Mad, Get Money Vol.1 (mixtape) * You Cant Spell HOT Without OT (Feezy mixtape) 2011 * January 1: Tha Coldfront Mixtape (C.a.M. mixtape) * April 4: The S.O.U.L. Tape (Fabolous mixtape) * May 25: We Live! (Steven Jo mixtape) * June 14: Get Ur Mind Right! (Army Of 2 mixtape) * July 10: Under Rated: Da Street Tape (C.a.M. mixtape) * September 10: YAM! (Steven Jo mixtape) * October 3: LiveLoveA$AP (A$AP Rocky mixtape) * October 6: Korrigan Netape Vol.1 (mixtape) * October 12: The Realest Tape Vol.1 (Greater Montreal to Southeast Florida) * November 14: Autopsie Vol. 4 (Booba mixtape) * November 28: Capitale du Crime Vol.3 (La Fouine mixtape) * December 1: Un Contre Tous Et Tous Contre Un (Militant mixtape) * December 12: Le Procédé (Obia Le Chef & El Cotola mixtape) * December 19: Mixtape Vol 6 (Shoddy mixtape) * December 25: Juste Fait Le (SadamHuss mixtape) * December 25: There Is No Competition 3: Death Comes in 3s (Fabolous mixtape) * December 27: Dream Big Mixtape (Tre mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Tre-Dream-Big-Mixtape.297818.html * Salle D'attente (Matt Real mixtape) * City Of hate (Suspect mixtape) 2012 * January 16: Overdose (Mad R mixtape) * Febuary 4: DreamBigVol.2:Dream Chasers (Tre mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Tre-DreamBigVol2Dream-Chasers-mixtape.311496.html * March 18: The Messenger (BIGROD mixtape) * March 25: The Journey (BIGROD mixtape) * May 12: Living Off A Dream (Tre mixtape) * King of the Streets Freestyles (Trae mixtape) See Also * List of Albums * List of Mixtapes * List of EP albums * List of Soundtracks * List of Compilation albums * List of Live albums * List of Posthumous albums * Hip-Hop Database Wiki:Lists Category:Lists Category:Mixtapes